


To Be Air

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: Suga loves Daichi, who's effectively friendzoned him.Oikawa loves Iwaizumi, who is most definitely not gay.On a whim, Oikawa confronts Suga about his crush and offers him a deal.





	1. Chapter 1

“You like him, don't you?”

Suga turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. Behind him stood Oikawa, a towel flung around his neck and a water bottle in his left hand. A single drop fell to the floor while Suga stared up at him from the bench he sat on.

“W-what do you mean?” 

He couldn't help getting flustered, for three simple reasons. One; he was totally lost in his own thoughts, and being distbured had caused his heart to go samba-mode. Two; it was Oikawa standing there, looking all high-and-mighty. Jerk. And three; he was pretty sure he already knew what Oikawa meant.

“Your captain.”

Oikawa smirked and stepped over the bench to sit down next to Suga. 

It was a strange feeling, Suga felt rather cornered, like a bunny before a fox. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. He'd have to sit this through. Endure…

“What's it to you?” Suga replied suavely, lightly running his fingers through his hair before glancing at the rival captain.

“I knew it,” Oikawa laughed, a short but dry laugh. 

The next moment his expression turned serious again. To be completely honest, Suga found Oikawa terrifying. He knew this guy was Kageyama's teacher, and the disciple had already picked up a lot of things from his former senpai, such as murderous looks and a royally rude attitude. Suga had none of that. At least not that others knew – of course if anyone would ever push him over his edge, they'd see hell. But that, up till now, had never happened.

Oikawa on the other hand was a beast on the volleyball court. A pressure to be reckoned with. He was frightening but also charismatic. Overwhelmingly so. He was skilled at making people see his easygoing side, too, although Suga had a feeling this was mainly aimed at girls.

“Daichi's hot, can you blame me?”

Woah there, chill.

Suga swallowed. Did he really say that? Did he really tell… Oikawa? Where the heck did that even come from? Maybe…

Oikawa whistled through his teeth. “Look at that, mr. Refreshing!”

The rival captain laughed loudly, and hit Suga on the back. It kind of hurt. What a jerk.

“You know what? You're right! He's pretty hot. But not as hot as my ace.”

Suga looked up at him and frowned. Ace? The number four player? What's his name- Iwaizumi? Did this heavily implied remark mean that…

“Well, it's not like it matters. Why are you talking to me about this?” 

Why should he care if Oikawa was gay for Iwaizumi. Good for them. He was getting annoyed by this topic of conversation. He'd never talked to anyone about his feelings for Daichi, and wasn't planning on doing so either, but then this guy shows up and just pulls it out of him like pulling a loose thread and undoing an entire seam. 

He was annoyed because it hurt.

“Because you're like me,” Oikawa said, his voice a lot softer than before. His expression softened as well, and Suga could feel the seam coming undone more and more.

“You can't stop looking, but you're drowning in love that'll never work out, and the more you look, the deeper the water gets.”

Suga's gaze unconsciously dropped down to the floor. His chest felt tight, his head suddenly hurt, it was all… it was all true. How did Oikawa…

“Are you also… drowning?” Suga's voice was barely a whisper. 

“Sugawara…” 

Suga felt Oikawa's cool fingers on his cheek, gently forcing him to face the auburn-haired setter. 

“I'm gasping for air right now.”

It was a bit mesmerizing to be so close to Oikawa. He was, without a doubt, as handsome as a guy could be. Perfect features, smooth skin, expressive light-brown eyes. It would be a total lie if Suga hadn't been more than a bit jealous of him the first time he saw Oikawa. But now, he took Suga's breath away.

Suga opened his mouth to answer, but there was nothing. His head was empty, no words, nothing. He was air.

“Meet me Sunday at three, Kitayama station exit one.”

Oikawa lowered his hand and dipped his head down a bit, like a bow.

“Please.”

–

 

That was the first time Oikawa had ever called him 'Sugawara'.

Sunday at two thirty, Suga found himself waiting on the platform of the train that would arrive exactly seven minutes before the arranged time. He was nervous, and confused. What if Oikawa had just been kidding? But he knew that there was no way this wasn't meant to happen, the Seijou captain could play around but he'd been way too serious at the end of their rather short conversation.

He expected a continuation, but there was no knowing what exactly Oikawa was planning. They hadn't even exchanged numbers so neither could contact the other, so there was still a chance Suga was making a trip for nothing. 

Still, he got on the train, stared outside during the short trip, and got off at Kitayama station. With a deep sigh, Suga looked up at the direction sign that told him to go left for exit one. Oikawa liked Iwaizumi, who didn't return those feelings. Suga liked Daichi, and likewise, Daichi – though unaware – did not love Suga the same way. 

Suga was certain that Daichi never fell asleep while whispering his name.

At five to three, he stood near the entrance, in some spot he deemed visible without being in the way for the people passing through.

He could still walk away… before Oikawa showed up, he could go home and forget about this. He looked up from his phone and noticed a tall guy with a varsity jacket and torn jeans walk straight towards him. 

For a moment, Suga did not recognize Oikawa just because of his casual clothes. Suga himself was wearing a pair of dark red jeans as well, with a printed shirt and a hooded vest. Just casual stuff that made him feel at ease. 

Oikawa waved at him and Suga put his phone in his pocket, cracking a smile. He noticed that the tall boy got a couple of looks, and it seemed to transfer to Suga as well. Why did people always stare? 

“Heya,” Oikawa said when he joined Suga.

“Hey,” Suga answered, still uncertain about the purpose of this meeting.

“Shall we get a drink somewhere? I know a good place.”

“Er, yeah sure.” Suga felt somewhat, pressured, but at the same time, whatever could be considered weird about going into a family restaurant or a coffeeshop to have a chat? Nothing, right? This wasn't a date either, it was just two guys meeting up to, well, talk about a common issue, or something.

Oikawa lead the way through this part of town that was unfamiliar to Suga, but the coffeeshop they went to wasn't far from the station at all. It wasn't too crowed either, considering it was Sunday afternoon and the shopping streets were willed with people.

They barely talked during the walk, and it made Suga feel increasingly awkward, but he didn't know what to say to Oikaway without directly asking what the deal was with this meeting between the two of them, so he just remained quiet.

A bell rang as the entered, really old-fashioned, and the staff greeted them in unison.

“Take a seat somewhere at the back,” Oikawa told Suga, “I'll get drinks. What can I bring you?”

Oikawa spoke fast and matter-of-factly, like this was daily business for him, or maybe he just had that natural flair on the court in daily life as well. Suga couldn't help but need a bit longer to think, he looked around, but saw no menu. This place really was old-fashioned. It seemed a strange choice for a young, popular guy like Oikawa.

“Iced lemon tea...” he replied, getting his wallet out, but Oikawa pushed it back down.

“My treat, I invited you after all,” he said with a brief flash of his charming smile.

Suga nodded. “Thank you.” 

He passed the counter, and walked towards the back of the shop, finding a table for two at the back, like Oikawa had said. He sat down and leaned on the table. It didn't take long before Oikawa joined him, putting a tray with their drinks in the middle.

Suga took a cup of sugar syrup to add to his lemon tea, poured it out and sipped through the straw. His drink was ice-cold. He then directed his gaze at Oikawa, who seemed to be watching him intently, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“You're pretty cute,” Oikawa said, out of the blue.

“Er… thanks, I guess,” Suga answered, not entirely sure if he felt good about the compliment, or irritated by the directness of it. He decided to apply the same tactic as he did after that match.

“You're really handsome, but you're aware of that, I bet.”

Oikawa grinned a bit. “Yeah, I know. It's a bit of a pain in the ass but still nothing I want to hide.”

“I see.” Suga whisked his tea with his straw, the ice-cubes swirling in his glass.

“Tell me, Sugawara… How do you cope with it? Being with the person you love every day, but not getting a step closer to him? Not getting what you want...what you need the most?”

Suga's gaze fell down again, he looked at his drink, his hand holding the straw. Even if he knew this was the topic they'd talk about, the question still came suddenly, and delved deep into everything Suga tried to stow away. He bit his lip, thinking of how to put his feeling into words.

“I feel… like a rocking boat, stuck on the waves. Sometimes it's terribly stormy, sometimes it's quiet, but I can never reach land. I just try to… forget, but it's impossible.” 

Suga looked at Oikawa again. Maybe he'd see his expression change, see the recognition. 

“I don't cope, I love him so much that I'm the one creating distance, to make myself suffer less, but I still think of him all the time.”

“I thought so,” Oikawa answered quietly. 

He seemed to be mulling over some thoughts before he continued speaking, and during this silence, Suga watched him intently, noticed the way the other seemed to bite the inside of his lower lip. His eyes were cast down, looking at the middle of the table. It made Suga feel more at ease to know that Oikawa wasn't all bravoure and determination.

“I'm guessing it's the same for you,” Suga offered his words as encouragement.

Oikawa nodded and looked him in the eyes again. “It's incredibly painful.”

“It's frustrating to the point where… I feel like I need to do something. If I don't, I'll explode,” Oikawa continued after a brief pause.

Suga nodded. Do something? That sounded a lot like...

“Like a distraction?” Suga asked. He was thinking of what he did to cover up for the carnal needs that came with his crush on Daichi, but so far all that got him was awkwardly trying out a dildo he'd secretly ordered online. 

“I've tried things, sure,” Oikawa continued, then looked around them to confirm no one could overhear. “I began watching porn, which is not weird for a teenage guy, but none of the things I can do by myself make me feel any better.”

Suga nodded. “I get where you're coming from.”

“So… well….”

Oikawa took a deep breath, and kept his eyes locked on Suga's.

“Here's the deal, Sugawara… We're lonely, stuck in our one-sided cush… and I'm sick of it. Maybe we could help each other out as...placeholders.”

Suga could feel his cheeks flush at the thought. It seemed surreal, Oikawa needing someone to relieve him from sexual frustration? He could probably find a real look-alike in a jiffy if he tried. Because, being realistic, Suga was by all means nothing like Iwaizumi. And Oikawa wasn't like Daichi either, so how…

“By placeholders, you mean…actually replacing both of our crushes?”

“Something like that. Maybe more like, human contact. Real kisses, making out, what you'd be comfortable with.”

“I see.”

“Let's talk about it some more, I'm not expecting you to be able to make your decision right now.”

Oikawa finally drank his coffee, finishing it in nearly one go, so Suga also drank a little. He couldn't help feeling a little excited, and with the way they'd spoken to each other last time, this idea didn't even come as that much of a surprise to him anymore. After all, he knew what situation Oikawa was in, and the other way round. There was just one thing that he really had to ask.

“Are you sure you don't want someone who...looks more like Iwaizumi? I'm nothing like him.”

Oikawa gave him a smile and shrugged. 

“I'm not sure it matters much, since it's just a way to cope. Besides, I do think you're attractive in your own way.”

“Oh.”

Suga bit his lower lip. All right, that would do, he thought. 

“What about you?” 

Suga grinned a little. Sure, Oikawa and Daichi were nearly opposites personality-wise, and in looks Oikawa was far more eye-catching. Daichi's charm was in his averageness, although without any clothes on, he suddenly revealed the reason why Suga couldn't keep his eyes off him.

“You're annoyingly handsome, you know that?”

Oikawa blinked and leaned back, eyes wide in some sort of theatrical shock.

“Sugawara... you might be more like Iwa-chan than you think.”

Suga tilted his head and his grin became a bit wider. He was starting to have fun here, and decided it wouldn't be bad to keep Oikawa company for a little longer. It would be in their advantage to get to know each other a bit better anyway.

“So is that what you like? Sassy comments?”

“I don't dislike them, and to be frank I had a feeling you'd be hiding something under that angelic face of yours,” Oikawa said, regaining his usual flair.

“You're not wrong,” Suga answered, playing with his straw and looking at the other boy. “Anyway, when you say placeholders, should I see that as friends with benefits? Or are you talking about fake dating?”

“Let's go with the first, I'd rather keep this a secret, if you're okay with that.”

Suga nodded, agreeing with that idea. It would be more troublesome to pretend to be dating than to meet up and not tell anyone anything.

“And you're, well, we should both agree that it would be only fun, no feelings involved. I mean, attraction is one thing but if one of us falls in love, we're both screwed.”

Suga nodded again.

“All right,” he said, putting both hands on the table. He still felt nervous, but at the same time curious and thrilled. A big part of him wanted to go along with Oikawa's plan, but a smaller voice stopped him, saying that it was selfish, risky and dangerous. Sleeping with another guy cause you're horny and can't get the guy you want? Isn't that something you should not do? Sex should be done with someone you love, and all that.

But seriously, fuck that. He could regret doing it, while he probably would regret not trying.

“I'm in,” Suga said decidedly, “on the condition that either of us can decide to put a stop to it anytime and neither will try to force the other into something. And no feelings.”

Oikawa nodded.

“That's kind of the deal,” he added, smirking a bit. He'd finished his coffee and Suga drank the rest of his iced tea as well. Silence fell between the two, and Suga thought it was a little awkward now. He wanted to ask what they'd do now, but had a feeling it would be rude somehow. 

“Do you have time?” Oikawa asked then, his gaze calmly directed at the guy in front of him.

Suga shrugged. Sure he had time. He hadn't know before how much of his time Oikawa would need anyway.

“Wanna join me for some shopping? I need a new dress shirt for my cousin's wedding next week.”

“Okay.”

Both setters got up and made their way to the exit. It kind of struck Suga that this entire situation was, all things considered, pretty fucking weird. Two 17 year old boys, deciding to be friends with benefits (basically), even though they barely knew each other. Was this really okay? Wasn't he making a big mistake here? 

Sure, Oikawa had a point, and Daichi wasn't interested in boys – Suga knew, he had attempted to kiss Daichi when they were together and in a really good mood, but he'd been pushed away. Daichi had just been simple about it, that of course he liked Suga a lot, but he had no romantic interest in him – and stated this specifically made Suga believe that as dense as Daichi was, he might have expected a confession and had prepared an answer.

That sad truth now had him hanging out with Oikawa, heading downtown to a shopping mall for some clothes. Suga wasn't very familiar with this part of the city, even though he didn't live all that far from here, so he looked around with interest.

“Do you live here somewhere?” he ended up asking, because he had a feeling it would suit Oikawa but he wasn't sure if Aoba Johsai was nearby at all.

“Not here, no,” Oikawa answered, and after a short break, “I wanted meet somewhere where I could be pretty certain people would not see us together – if you don't mind.”

“You mean, people you know?”

“Or people you know,” Oikawa said with a nod.

“It's not like it would be a disaster if someone saw us, but I guess it's easier to avoid questions,” Suga agreed. Especially if, you know, they ended up going to a love hotel, or something very hard to find an excuse for.

“Exactly. It's not something I'd enjoy explaining to someone. It's here, by the way,” Oikawa added as he slowed down and pointed up at the suit store on the third floor of some rather small shopping mall. 

It seemed quite fancy to Suga, but then he remembered Oikawa needed a shirt for a wedding. They took the elevator up and stepped out on a shiny, glittering black floor. The shop assistants voices surrounded them immediately, and the overall look of the store made Suga feel out of place. 

“Is this where you buy clothes,” he asked Oikawa in a quiet voice, glancing around him. The prices were high enough, in the sense that you'd expect adults with full time jobs here, not two high-school boys wearing casual outfits.

Oikawa seemed at ease though, and unsurprisingly he sort of fitted in this kind of environment.  
“Only fancy stuff,” the taller setter answered, “and don't you dare think I'm rich or anything, my parents earn enough but there's nothing shocking about my bank account.”

Suga couldn't help but break into a grin and chuckle. Got it, he thought, but he didn't say anything. He broke free from Oikawa to look at a dark blue shirt with some very detailed pattern on it. He glanced at the price and put it back. 

“What about this?” Oikawa's voice came from the other side of the rack.

The shirt oikawa was holding had a gradient, going from dark grey to light grey. Suga titled his head. “It might look like it defeats the purpose of getting a fancy dress shirt.”

Oikawa frowned while looking at the shirt and put it back.

“What colour is your suit anyway?” Suga asked. 

“Dark grey, matte, pretty generic,” Oikawa replied, looking at a light blue shirt.

“Hmm...” 

After a while, they had seen most of the shirts (and refused help twice), and Oikawa had settled on three shirts to try on. Suga took a seat on a leather couch near the fitting rooms and waited while the other took off his shoes and entered the cabin the shop attendant had prepared.

Suga still couldn't say he felt at ease but he didn't dislike this either. He didn't mind shopping, or trying on clothes, as long as it wasn't crazy busy in the store, and this one was neat and quiet. Also, he didn't own a suit but he had to admit the store dolls were wearing very nice ones. One day, he was sure, he'd have one of his own. He wasn't sure which would suit him, but he saw a light, cream coloured suit that he believed would look really good on Oikawa. Or Daichi. But Daichi would also look great in simple black. It's probably what he would choose, too. Then maybe Suga would take a lighter grey and combine it with a dark shirt? 

He hadn't noticed that Oikawa had opened up his curtain a little.

“Pst! Sugawara!” 

Surprised, Suga turned his head towards the fitting room. 

“Get in here.” Oikawa beckoned, and Suga looked around, pretty certain that they would not agree on him joining in the same fitting room. So he got up up and quickly slipped inside, closing the curtain. At least it dragged along the floor so no one could see there were two pairs of feet inside.

“What do you think?” Oikawa asked, spreading his arms out a bit. Luckily these were spacious for fitting rooms but still Suga had to back away against the wall to take a good look.

“Seems to fit well... you should've brought your suit jacket though.” 

Oikawa frowned. “Yeah, I know. Didn't think of that.”

“Well, it's nice,” Suga said. He wanted to leave again after Oikawa nodded and made to unbutton the shirt to try on the next one.

“Just stay here. I don't wanna get out to show you.”

“Why not? There are large mirrors outside.”

“Yeah, and shop attendants trying to compliment you into buying everything you try on.”

Suga couldn't disagree, so he nodded and stayed, feeling a bit awkward as Oikawa took off his shirt. For some reason, Suga's gaze was locked on some speck of dust on the curtain. He definitely didn't look at Oikawa's bare chest – like he shouldn't do it, or at least not here, not now. But at the same time a lingering nervousness crept up his spine, along with the simple desire of wanting to look, to take in the little details of Oikawa's muscle structures beneath his skin, grasp the overall look...

“How about this one? I think I like this better.”

Oikawa was now wearing a cream-coloured shirt that had some shine in it and a fine pattern, much like the dark blue one Suga had seen before. It was better, but maybe a bit tight around Oikawa's shoulders.

“It seems tight here,” Suga said, pointing at the shoulderline, “won't it be uncomfortable to move your arms in?” 

“I won't be dancing the hula or doing any of my top-quality serves though,” Oikawa replied while he lifted his arms and moved them around a bit.

Again, Suga had to laugh. He hoped people didn't catch on that there were people sharing a fitting room, but he had not expected Oikawa to make dumb jokes like that.

“It stretches well,” Oikawa concluded and turned around a bit to look at his back in the mirror.

“That's good then,” Suga said, still smiling. He felt himself relax a little around Oikawa. It wasn't that he was all that nervous anymore but the other guy was still a virtual stranger. Outside of volleyball, Suga knew nothing about Oikawa, and he was sure Oikawa knew even less about him.

“It's a nice shirt,” Suga said then, looking at Oikawa's reflection, and their eyes met. Oikawa flashed a smile too and nodded.

“I'll still try the third one.”

“Uhu.” 

Suga averted his eyes from the mirror and Oikawa, looking up at the railing that held the curtain. 

“Mr. Refreshing?”

“Huh?” 

Surprised at the use of his nickname and the slightly mocking tone he picked up in Oikawa's voice, Suga turned to look at the other guy who paused undoing the buttons on his shirt and had turned towards Suga instead.

“You do it.”

“What?” Suga asked incredulously. 

“It's good practice, isn't it?”

Oikawa didn't have to explain what he meant as he dropped his hands down to his sides, leaving only the first two buttons opened. Suga hesitated, but had no reason to refuse – not with what they were planning to do at some point in the future. He held onto the border of the shirt and pushed the button through the hole, continuing downward, his eyes fixed on his job.

Meanwhile Oikawa was grinning down at Suga, who didn't notice a thing. The shorter setter seemed to be quite adept at it, and there was a certain grace in those longish fingers. Oikawa wondered how they would feel, they were still the hands of a teen who spent most of his free time playing a ball-sport, using those hands, so his skin would have some weathering.

“Thanks,” Oikawa said with a grin, and he shook the shirt off to wear the last one.

Suga now at least looked at Oikawa's back as he pulled the shirt on and closed it. Oikawa was keeping an eye on the other now, since he had noticed Suga looked away. Was he shy after all? Or was it just awkward in this specific situation? He didn't feel that way at all but he was sort of having fun with this. He could probably tease some more.

“The other one looked better,” Oikwawa decided quite fast, after having checked in the mirror and crossed his arms in front of him. 

Suga agreed with a nod. 

“That's decided then,” Oikawa said, grinning a little as he turned towards Suga again.

“Your turn. This time without looking.”

He was standing really close now, just leaving enough space between them for Suga to bring up his hands. 

“What? Why...” 

“Cause during the real deal I'll make sure you're not looking down,” Oikawa said as he put his index finger under Suga's chin and tilted the other's head up to look into his eyes.

Suga gasped, and if he hadn't been so overwhelmed, he'd surely have replied, but now he could only feel his heartrate go up a bit while he started to fumble with the buttons. They were tighter than those on the other one and Suga struggled a little, but he didn't break their locked gaze. 

Oikawa was grinning at him with a smug look on his face, and it annoyed Suga a bit. He moved on to the next button, and allowed his fingertips to trail down, putting a little more pressure in them than needed. He wasn't going to let Oikawa rule this game all by himself. 

Another button down, and Suga wondered if it would be a good idea to get a bit closer. He did, hands going downward and instead of moving away from Oikawa, Suga inched closer to him, adding a little grin of his own.

He'd reached Oikawa's stomach now, it was getting easier to undo the buttons here, somehow.

How far away was he now? Oikawa was almost ten centimeters taller than Suga, and it was a tangible distance... or so it felt. Did he need to stand on tip-toe? What would happen if he did...  
Suga licked his lips. Damn, his heart was beating fast. He didn't even like Oikawa, so why did he still feel like this? It wasn't that much different from that time with Daichi, he'd calculated it then, too, although admittedly he'd been planning to kiss and confess for months, and this was a decision made on the spot.

Suga was almost at the last button now... 

His heart was thumping in his chest, excited and nervous, he succeeded in undoing the last button, and looked up at Oikawa, in what he hoped was a confident, questioning gaze. Suga inhaled shortly through his nose and made his move. Still holding on to the shirt, he lenghtened himself and pressed his lips on Oikawa's, lingering for a moment, taking time to realize that he did just kiss the other, and then pulled back.

The surprised look on Oikawa's face made Suga grin and loosen up a little. He dropped his hands down and stepped back.

“Well that was unexpected...” The taller boy sounded incredulous as he spoke slowly and carefully, as if some experiment he'd been doing went well against all expectations. Sure, he was fully aware that making Suga unbutton his shirt was a way to tease him, but it wasn't more than that...

It was a sort of exhilerating to see and hear this from Oikawa, he who was accurately named the 'grand king' by Suga's juniors, and to be responsible for it must feel very alike to getting a point off Seijou with a dump.

“You came up with 'mr. Refreshing', didn't you?” Suga asked coyly, tilting his head a bit to the side.

“And was I ever right...” Oikawa shook his head a bit, getting rid of the daze he found himself in.

Suga couldn't help but grin, although the excitement of the moment was ebbing out of him, and a hint of nervousness was coming back. He wasn't even sure why, but then again, it's not like he was all that experienced (not at all even), and kissing on the lips was just the start.

“Get dressed, Grand King,” Suga said with a chuckle and a nod before he disappeared through the curtain of the fitting room. Yeah, the nerves got back to him, his heart still hadn't calmed down, and he hoped no one noticed they'd been in one fitting room together – he was sure it would not be appreciated in a store like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a movie or "watching a movie"??

Oikawa had his hands folded over the paper bag that contained his new dress shirt, his mind swimming with bits and scenes of the day he'd spent with Sugawara. While he stared out of the window without taking in anything, he tried to figure out what was going on inside of him. 

There was this little voice that told him he was betraying Iwa-chan, that it was wrong to go and sleep with some other guy just because Iwa-chan wouldn't. But then another voice was there to remind him that it was only normal to find a way to let his desire out. Jerking off only did that much, he longed for physical contact, something real.

But why Sugawara? He was just another inexperienced teenager like himself. Because it was safer? Because he was kinda cute? If he thought about it, he'd started all of this on a whim. He hadn't even expected Sugawara to agree, but there he was, his fingers feeling quite numb against the rough paper, just from the confusion he'd thrown himself in.

The train ride was not long enough by far to calm him down, and he was still thinking too much about it. At home, he put away the shirt, checked his phone (only silly video's from Hanamaki, as usual), and got into his running gear. It was the best way to clear his mind, just running a few laps on his regular course.

He took a deep breath before he began, jogging his way down the street to warm up. The afternoon was still on his mind, the things he said, the things Sugawara said, the shorter boy's smiles and grins, the tone of his voice. The feeling of his lips on his own, damp and warm and so real – if Oikawa had closed his eyes and let his instinct take over, he'd have kissed back with all the hunger that swirled deep down. 

This fact frightened him a little. Oikawa knew nothing about lust, but he suspected that this concept surely had something to do with the reason why he started this. He was sure he could hold back, but he most definitely wanted to kiss again, do more than just that, strip and feel skin on his skin, be touched.

He noticed he was getting excited and had started running faster, so he slowed down and started counting his steps and controlling his breath again. His heartbeat lowered, his body relaxed. He looked up at the sky and felt some sort of relief. This whole idea wasn't a bad idea, and so far it even went much better than expected.

Oikawa smiled to himself and finished his routine with ease and felt refreshed afterwards, and after taking a shower he even felt quite happy. The prospect of doing something out of the ordinary definitely excited him, and when he saw he'd received a new text message he eagerly swiped it open.

He'd sort of had a feeling that either him or Sugawara would send the other something, trying to gauge the situation afterwards, so he was not surprised to see the message. Still, he was a tad nervous as he started to read.

Hey, I kinda can't stop thinking about earlier... but no regrets here.  
Wouldn't mind doing it again c:

Oikawa chuckled. Damn this mr. Refreshing, he thought. He didn't need that long to write an answer back.

Same, but I went for a run to clear my head. Definitely up for it, let's keep each other updated.

He put his phone on his desk while he switched on his laptop to watch an episode of one of those TV drama shows he liked (this one was about gangs in Tokyo) before going to bed, but right when he settled himself, he received another text from Suga. A little surprised but curious, he picked up his phone and read.

Actually my parents are out next Saturday...wanna come over to watch a movie or something?

That had to be code language for “hey, let's make out” or something alike. Or was Sugawara trying to avoid saying anything that would give them away in his messages? Was there someone near him that he didn't trust with his phone? Oikawa pondered this for a little while, and wondered if there was a point in refusing to go. 

He did have free time on Saturday, so he could just go and watch that movie with Sugawara. He wouldn't even mind all that much if that was all they did (okay, maybe kiss again, that would be really nice).

Sure, I'm free, what time should I be there? I'll bring snacks. ;)

He added that last bit on a whim, half-serious and half-joking...he wasn't sure how Sugawara would interpret it but there was a chance he'd read between the lines and raise his expectations. Which Oikawa would gladly answer.

\--

Saturday came and brought along a downpour, through which Oikawa hurried, following Sugawara on his heels, not seeing more of him than his legs from the knees down because he was holding his umbrella against the wind. He was really grateful that Sugawara still offered to pick him up from the bus stop he'd told Oikawa to get off at, even though his place wasn't hard to find at all.

As they reached the slightly dry space of the porch roof in front of Sugawara's house, they closed their umbrella's and shook them a couple of times to get rid of most of the water. The shorter setter entered first and sighed, looking down at his soaked sneakers.

“I swear, this kind of weather...” 

Oikawa chuckled.

“If nature is trying to help a hand by giving us a reason to get rid of our pants, I'd say it's working.”

Sugawara put his umbrella in the stand and looked over his shoulder, a coy little smile on his lips.

“Well, let's not be hasty. I'll lend you a pair of jogging pants.”

“Much appreciated,” Oikawa answered with a bow.

After some struggling to get out of their soaking wet shoes, Sugawara took Oikawa upstairs to his room. There was a second bedroom door there with a similar name plate on it as the one that said 'Koushi' in beautiful calligraphy, though Oikawa could not make out the name.

“You have siblings?” 

Sugawara looked in the direction of the door with the name plate, as if he only remembered this now. 

“Oh, yeah. My older sister is studying in Tokyo at the moment so she's hardly ever around.”

“An older sister huh?” Oikawa repeated, arching a brow. “Is she as pretty as you?”

“Don't even think about it. I think she was dating some underground band singer or something last time I heard.”

“Oh? So you're protective of her, are you? That's sweet.” Oikawa proceeded to take off his pants, peeling them off inside out because his tight jeans were sticking to his legs. He wasn't nervous at all right now, despite it being the first time in the bedroom of a guy he barely knew but nevertheless was planning to sleep with at some point. Strange.

Sugawara was going through a pile of clothes meanwhile, taking two pairs of comfortable jogging pants.

“We get along well enough,” he said, continuing the talk about his sister, “and I suppose she is pretty, yeah.” 

Sugawara gave Oikawa a grey pair of pants to replace the other pair that he put somewhere to dry.  
Oikawa thanked him and put them on, glancing at Sugawara while he also took off his pants and switched to a dry pair.

Once he was done, Sugawara gave Oikawa an all-over look, and laughed a bit. Oikawa crossed his arms in front of him defensively. Those ten centimeters difference were visible as some skin showing from the hem of the pants to his feet.

“Can't help it that I'm so tall and handsome,” Oikawa shrugged. 

“Oh, please,” Suga answered, but Oikawa had a feeling that the other was both genuinely amused and somewhat concerned. Maybe because it was time to get to business. AKA watching a movie. Or pretending to watch a movie, whatever works.

“I probably should've asked you this earlier but what kind of movies do you like?” Sugawara asked, crouching down and picking up a box that seemed to contain the DVDs that he owned. So they really were going to watch a movie. Oikawa settled for that idea and took a seat on Sugawara's bed.

“Anything, really. Except maybe the sob stories.” 

Sugawara nodded. He seemed to think about something to add while he looked at his collection.  
They both had no experience in this kind of thing – not dating, not doing this friends-with-benefits business. 

“It doesn't really matter, if it's entertaining... how about an action flick? Something we don't need to think about too much.”

“Got it. How about Guardians of the Galaxy? Have you seen it before?”

“I have, so that's a good option.” 

Sugawara took the disk out and popped it into his DVD player. It was an old model, just like the TV, but Suga didn't seem the type to watch a lot of DVDs either way. Oikawa did notice a separate box with blanco DVD boxes that had some volleyball match recordings on them, going by the dates and school names.

“Hey, you got Seijou matches too?” Oikawa asked with a slight grin, finding it just a little ironic. But that was beside the point. You win some, you lose some. It had been a good, fair game both times.

“We're not watching volleyball,” Sugawara replied sternly as he joined Oikawa on the bed, propping a pillow up against the wall so he could lean back. 

Oikawa followed his example and made himself comfortable next to the silver-haired setter. He honestly couldn't tell at this point if Sugawara was nervous at all, or what exactly he expected, or was planning to do. It was just very weird if they were really going to watch a movie, and nothing else with what they agreed on.

He decided not to spoil anything by asking, and just go with the flow, wherever that would bring them. Yet, he was very much aware of Sugawara next to him, so at first he really did focus on the movie. 

After the first 20 minutes, Suga suddenly turned to him.

“I didn't get us drinks! I'm thirsty though, what would you like?”

“Anything is fine, just nothing fizzy.”

“All right,” Sugawara joked, but got up and went downstairs.

Oikawa could hear him go down the stairs, and used the time alone to take another look around Sugawara's room. The age-old question of 'where does he hide his porn' came up, and for good measure, he looked under Sugawara's mattress, under his bed and at his pile of volleyball magazines. Nothing, at first sight. But then again, who needs printed porn when you have internet and smartphones.

The real reason he had gotten off the bed was because he'd also actually brought snacks. Two cups of potato sticks and a bag of nuts, to have something to choose from. Snacks nearby, he sat back down, and not long after Sugawara had returned with some bottles of water, iced tea and vitamin water.

“I just brought everything,” he explained, lining up the drinks on the bed as well, grabbing regular water for himself and taking a couple of swigs.

Oikawa took a sip of green tea and thanked the other. 

“Potato sticks or nuts?” he asked then, holding out both.

Sugawara picked the salted potato sticks before resuming the movie. 

Oikawa had no idea what the other boy was thinking right now, and if it hadn't been so obnoxious, he'd have asked. But the thing was that they didn't know each other well enough yet for obnoxious questions. He couldn't help his mind from wandering from the movie, while he slowly munched on some nuts.

Sugawara's name was lying on the tip of his tongue somehow, he wanted to say it even though he didn't know why. He repeated the name inside his head a few times. Sugawara, Sugawara, Sugawara... a name entirely different from Iwa-chan's... Iwaizumi. Hajime. But always just 'Iwa-chan' because that's what Oikawa had called him for years.

He frowned. There was something off about Sugawara's name. He'd never heard anyone say it on the court. 

“Suga.” 

That's what his teammates called him. Actually Suga suited him much better too.

“Y-yes?”

Sugawara's hesitant reply brought Oikawa back to reality, to Sugawara's bedroom, the movie playing, the nuts in his hand, and the surprised-but-enchanted look on the other setter's face.

“I- well...” 

Oikawa felt a little bit awkward about blurting it out unconsciously, but finally returned Sugawara's searching gaze. He had such radiant, warm eyes...

“That's what your team calls you, right? Do you like it better than 'Sugawara'?”

“Oh... yeah, because it's shorter... I'm used to it...”

He then tilted his head a little and continued in a softer voice. “I don't dislike it.”

There was something melancholic about his expression as he stared down to some spot on the bed next to Oikawa. Maybe because the short form of his name was so strongly linked to his fellow third-years, specifically to Sawamura – and as such to his one-sided crush.

“Can I use it?” Oikawa asked tentatively. “It's cute. I like it.”

He hoped this addition would soften up the other if he was reluctant to let someone else use his volleyball nickname. Sugawara slowly nodded and looked back up at Oikawa.

“Yeah... You can. I... “

It was totally unexpected, even for Oikawa, when he bent forward and stole a quick kiss from Suga's lips. Suga had just looked so cute that he had no control over his body, his deep need of physical contact. 

Suga gasped afterwards, and then licked his lips. Too goddamn cute, Oikawa thought, biting his tongue. He might as well kiss him again, just because he looked at him with those gentle, surprised eyes, the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Sorry, I totally interrupted you there,” Oikawa apologized, leaning back a bit, relaxing against the pillow again.

“No... I don't even remember what I was going to say anyway,” Suga answered with a smile. “I'll just call you Oikawa? Or do you prefer your first name?”

“No! Well... maybe?” Oikawa hesitated. No one called him Tooru, except family. Even Iwa-chan didn't, for some reason... he wasn't sure why. “Just... not yet... Oikawa is fine.”

Suga nodded solemnly and turned to watch the screen again. So did Oikawa, also remembering that he was clutching a couple of nuts in his hand. He slowly ate them, drank a little, watched the movie... but his gaze wandered to Suga every so often, observing how he put a potato stick between his lips and ate it without biting pieces off.

What did Suga expect from him? He invited Oikawa for a reason, and (probably) not to watch a movie. If he wanted to talk, he wasn't exactly doing such a good job, either. Did he want to make out? Did he want Oikawa to take the first step? 

The taller guy sighed, lost in his worries. He hadn't meant to do it in way that would catch Suga's attention, but it was already too late. 

“What's up?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“Nothing really, I was just... I just wondered what we're here for today. I mean, maybe we should know what we both expect from the other, or talk about... details... you know...?”

Suga laughed nervously. “Yeah, well... you're right. So I'll tell you what I'd like? And then you tell me?”

Oikawa figured that Suga had been thinking about the same kind of things, since he had an answer pretty much ready. 

“Sounds fair. Our basic idea is just that we'd hang out and uh, make out and, well...”

“...satisfy each other's needs,” Suga finished the sentence, chuckling a bit. “It sounds really awkward saying it like that but that's what it is, right?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed, grinning now as though infected by Suga's smile.

“So... what I like, or what I'd like to imagine is that while watching a movie, we could casually touch each other, tease a bit maybe, and kiss... and just get in the mood for more. I don't know how far we should go, but...”

Oikawa nodded. Sugawara was blushing now, his fingers playing with the fabric of his duvet. 

“That's what you want to do with Sawamura, right? So in this case that's my role. I'm betting you imagine him as a top?”

“Yeah,” Suga nodded, blushing more. “Definitely a top. What about you with Iwaizumi? He seems like a top at first sight but still, you don't really...” 

Oikawa blinked. This kid had a keen eye for these things, it seemed. Sure, Oikawa would love to bottom for Iwa-chan, but he'd love to fuck him all the same. And either way, it would be him who'd take the lead. If Iwa-chan were interested in dudes at all.

Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned in a little, grinning more. Even though he was blushing, Sugawara seemed quite confident talking about such a private topic.

“You don't sound like this is the first time you've talked about these subjects...”

Suga shook his head now. “Internet friend... I posted a question on a gay forum and a guy messaged me his answer. We've been talking since then.”

“Oh? Did you tell him about us?”

Wait a minute, why did Oikawa feel the slightest pang of jealousy? This was just some guy online, he could live far away. He could be an old pervert, too.

“I did. He approved of it if I was careful.”

“So he didn't suggest being your FWB then?” Oikawa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, he's a bit older. Got a boyfriend and all that. He's been a great help, though. In figuring out how I felt and what to do.”

“Hmmm...” Oikawa was still a little skeptical, but if they guy didn't make any strange requests or suggestions, it should be fine. Suga wasn't exactly stupid enough to fall for a trap, but you never knew with things like that. 

“It's fine, believe me,” Suga emphasised, smiling encouragingly. 

“All right then.”

Somehow, Oikawa felt himself lean forward towards that smile, his gaze lowering to Suga's lips. An electric current ran through his spine right before they touched, before Suga's mouth seemed to melt on his own. Suga nipped at Oikawa's lip, which Oikawa then repeated, starting a succession of nips, heads tilting in whatever angle was most profitable. 

After a couple of minutes, although Oikawa had lost all track of time, they both released and gasped. Suga was blushing and breathing hard, his mouth half-open, lips wet and more rosy than they were before.

“W-what... do you... expect...?” 

Oikawa didn't admit he almost forgot they were originally talking about their agreement. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

“Honestly... I wasn't expecting you to agree.”

Suga chuckled. “But I did.”

“Yeah. You're a surprising guy, mr. Refreshing. I'm expecting us to have a real good time together, I don't know why, but... “

Oikawa didn't finish his sentence. He could in no possible way explain that he really wanted to make Suga feel great. He wanted to kiss him and crawl on top of him and he didn't care that it wasn't him that would be in Suga's mind, and that Suga wasn't anything like Iwa-chan. His heart was beating like a battle drum, and did not stop.

“That's good then. I think we will, too.”

Suga's caramel-brown eyes were sparkling. Did anyone ever tell him he was beautiful? Maybe no one got the chance, or maybe very few people had seen Sugawara like this, otherwise there'd be no way that he was still single. Although, of course, in his mind there had always been place for only one person. 

“Listen, Suga,” Oikawa began, turning towards him, shifting his entire body so he sat right in front of the other boy. “Close your eyes. It's okay to imagine I'm him, okay?”

It was somewhat Oikawa's responsibility to give Suga what he'd promised him, before he would take more. He kissed Suga, pressed him against the pillow as he nudged his lips apart, the tip of his tongue briefly touching Suga's teeth.

Oikawa put one hand on Suga's waist and propped himself up higher. His other hand cupped the back of the other's head. A quick glimpse told him that Suga had his eyes closed, the blush had returned to his cheeks, and his hands were grasping at the sheets, as if he wasn't sure what to do with them.

Suga let out a tiny moan when Oikawa tilted his head and deepened the kiss, although it became apparent how eager Suga was when their tongues touched, swirled, their mouths crashing with rising intensity. 

Oikawa allowed a brief break, during wich they were both panting. Suga opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting his position against the wall. The taller setter couldn't help but escape the feeling that there was a question burning in those gentle eyes. A yearning, for more. 

Suddenly feeling thirsty, and remembering the drinks he brought, Oikawa grabbed a bottle and took a couple of gulps. He then offered it to Suga, who nodded as he accepted it and drank as well.

Even so, the eager look did not leave Suga's eyes. The silver-haired boy slowly lifted his right hand, touched Oikawa's lips with his thumb, and smiled a bit.

“Can we kiss again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am with more rare pair shenanigans °v°  
> OiSuga making out can't be a bad thing bc pretty setters is always good c:
> 
> (10.000 reasons why I multiship Suga so bad, he's pretty, sassy, and accomodating <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy. I have had a need for more oisuga since forever but never really got to it. I have no idea how long this will become for now, it might depend on the amont of ///drama/// in it.


End file.
